


The Death of Me

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, Skirtfic, This time it's Christine's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime never should have let on how much he liked the sight of Akaashi and Suga in skirts.</p><p>He should have known his boyfriends would find a way to use it against him.</p><p>Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [ these drabbles ](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/139693126279/i-have-totally-joined-you-in-the-iwaakasuga-boat)though it can be read alone.

It was with the rustle of petticoats and the swish of nylon tights that Akaashi and Suga ruined Hajime, and the worst part was that he saw it coming. He had known after  that fateful shopping trip - the one where Akaashi had tried on a skirt and Suga had gleefully encouraged him - that all his reactions that day would come back to haunt him.  
  
Hajime was not a dense man, no matter what Oikawa said. Seventeen years of knowing that brat was more than enough preparation for him to recognize the gleam in his boyfriends' eyes when they were up to something. He knew that they were way too pretty for them, and he knew that they knew it too.  
  
And therein lay the problem.  
  
When they had all fist met, Hajime could handle it. Suga had had some idea that he was attractive, had known some of the power of his smile or his puppy-dog eyes. Akaashi, on the other hand, had no clue that he was an ethereal being sent from above to tempt and torment mankind. That is, until Suga got ahold of him.  
  
They had been in their second year of college when Akaashi had confessed his interest in women's clothing to them.  They had been only too happy to take him out and help him explore this new facet of himself, a facet that Suga seemed to share. They had bought a few skirts and dresses each and Hajime had hoped that that would be the end of it. And for a while it was.  
  
Until it wasn't anymore.  
  
Suga, as Hajime would come to learn, was nothing less than a devious, manipulative demon when he thought he could get something out of it. And Iwaizumi was a weak, weak man.  
  
"Welcome home, Master," was Suga's greeting at the door after Hajime came home from a long day of classes. 'Welcome home, Master,' and a fluffy maid's dress, complete with heels and a ruffled headband. When Suga bowed at the waist the front of the dress gapped and Hajime got a stunning view of his pale colar bones and just a hint of the skin that lay beyond.  
  
"What's going on here, Koushi?" Hajime asked, narrowing his eyes at the maid in front of him. Suga shrugged, grinning lightly.  
  
"We wanted to surprise Master," he said. "Master has been working so hard lately; he deserves a break."  
  
"We?" Hajime asked, snagging on to the one part of Suga's sentence he could process right then. "Keiji's in on this too?" Suga hummed low in his throat and sauntered forward, each step feeling like a nail in Hajime's coffin.  
  
"Oh, he's in on it," Suga purred as he got close enough to wrap his arms around Hajime's neck. "In fact, this was all his idea."  
  
"R-really?" Hajime's voice broke when Suga started nosing at the tendons in Hajime's neck. "I-I'm surprised. Usually this is all you." Suga hummed again and Hajime's hands found their way to his waist.  
  
"Well, I might have given him a nudge," he admitted. "I might have pointed out how much you seemed to like our little fashion show a couple of weeks ago. But he came up with the rest all on his own. So eager to please his Master." He pushed his hips forward, shoving Hajime against the door. Hajime groaned and clutched Suga's waist a little tighter, pushing up against him.  
  
"God, you're a devil," Hajime gasped. Suga blinked at him, slow and filled with the exact kind of lust and adoration that would someday put Hajime in his grave.  
  
"What would you like me to do, Master?" Suga asked, ignoring his comment completely. "I could get Master off like this." He cupped a hand around the growing buldge in Hajime's pants. "I could suck you off." He squeezed, feeling out Hajime's shape through the fabric. "I could bend over and let you fuck me against the door, right here where anyone could walk past and hear me screaming for you." Hajime groaned; Suga would do it, would shout and keen until the entire floor knew what was happening behind the door to apartment 3-b, and the last thing they needed was another noise complaint from Hamada-san. So Hajime used his hold on Suga to pull him away, just far enough that they could stare each other down.  
  
"On your knees," he ordered. Suga licked his lips as he complied. With his hands on Hajime's hips to hold him in place he buried his face in the front of Hajime's slacks.  
  
"Master smells so good," he groaned. Hajime let his head hit the door with a groan.  
  
"You are such a freak, Kou," he muttered even as his hands twined in Suga's hair. "What's next, hot wax and gas masks?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe next time," Suga answered. "For now, though..."  
  
Hajime sucked in a desperate breath as Suga reached inside his pants and pulled out his cock. Without bothering to pull his clothes the rest of the way off, Suga leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head, humming sweetly.  
  
"Fuck, you look good like this," Hajime groaned. He didn't supress the urge to buck his hips forward, knowing Suga could - and would gladly - take it. Suga hummed again and opened his mouth wider, kneeling utterly submissive as Hajime fucked his face. With each thrust Hajime buried himself a little deeper until he was rocking back and forth with his cock stuffed down Suga's throat and Suga's nose pressed against his pelvis. Suga gave him a tap to the hip and he pulled back, letting him breathe.  
  
Suga took two quick gasps before he was back at it, this time deciding the pace himself as he licked and sucked up and down Hajime's cock. One hand left Hajime's hip to fondle his balls, and all at once everything got very hot and very fast and very desperate.  
  
"K-Koushi," Hajime gasped, clutching Suga's head tighter. "I'm gonna-"  
  
"Please, Master," Suga whined. "Please, cum on me. Cum on my face, mark me with it. Please, I'll do anything, make me yours, please-"  
  
With a sound that was very much not a whimper - thank you very much - Hajime came, coating Suga's face with thick white splotches. Suga moaned at the feeling, licking what he could off his lips and what little remained off of Hajime.  
  
"Fuck, Suga," Hajime groaned. He was resting his full weight against the door now, not really sure how he was still on his feet. His entire body was tingly and light. He took a deep breath, trying to gather himself from the corners of the earth where Suga had scattered him, and looked around the apartment. "I thought you said Keiji was here," he commented. Suga looked up at him with a cheshire grin.  
  
"Oh, he is," he said. "Would you like me to take you to him?" Hajime nodded, taking a moment to tuck himself back into his pants while Suga climbed to his feet. "This way," Suga said.  
  
He led Hajime down the hall toward their bedroom, swaying his hips way more than was necessary in the process.  Hajime found himself staring at the hem of his skirt, and the swath of skin not covered by it or Suga's stockings. He almost didn't register when Suga opened the door and stood to one side until he looked up and choked on his own saliva.  
  
Akaashi was there on the bed, dressed in the same outfit as Suga, plus a few accessories. He was bound spread-eagle on the bed with his skirt hiked up over his waist, trembling at the intensity of the vibrators Suga had evidently left hm with some time ago. One was strapped to the head of his cock, one a ring at its base, and judging from the cord trailing down his thigh one was inside him, buzzing away at his prostate. His stomach was covered in precum - or was that actual cum? - and the rest of his skin in sweat. He was blindfolded and gagged.  
  
"Holy shit," Hajime whispered as he took in the sight before him. Akaashi whined loudly, arching up off the bed and thrashing against his bonds. "How long has he been like this?"  
  
"About an hour," Suga answered lightly. "He's been waiting for you. Why don't you go say hi?" Hajime glanced at him before taking a deep breath and crossing the room.  
  
"Keiji," he said softly. Akaashi whimpered and turned his head wildly. "I'm right here," Hajime said. "Right here on your left. I'm going to touch you now." He settled a palm on Akaashi's shoulder, feeling the way his entire body shuddered under the touch.  
  
"He's been such a good boy." Hajime jumped. He hadn't heard Suga coming up behind him, too focused on Akaashi to notice anything else. Suga settled his chin on Hajime's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I told him he wasn't allowed to cum until you got home, and look how hard he's trying."  
  
Suga swiped a slender finger through the mess on Akaashi's abdomen and brought it up to his own mouth. He sucked on it with a thoughtful hum then reached up and pulled the gag from Akaashi's mouth.  
  
"Hajime," Akaashi gasped. His voice was hoarse as though he had spent the entire hour screaming.  
  
"Shhh," Hajime whispered, running his thumb along Akaashi's collar bone. "Don't worry, I've got you." Turning to Suga he asked, "How much prep did you do?"  
  
"Oh, he's ready for you," Suga answered. "He could probably take both of us right now, if you wanted." Hajime shivered, glancing at Akaashi.  
  
"Not tonight," he said. "I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"I kind of wanted to watch, anyway," Suga admitted. "I love seeing the two of you together."  
  
Hajime was about to answer with something equally sweet and off-topic when Akaashi all but screamed, arching up off the bed while his cock twitched wildly. A stream of fluid too clear to be cum gushed from him and he shuddered his way back to the mattress.  
  
"Holy shit," Suga whispered. Hajime nodded in agreement even as he shucked off his pants and shirt. He climbed onto the bed betwee Akaashi's legs. He pressed two fingers into Akaashi's entrance to test the give, pressing on the vibrating bullet when he found it. Akaashi whimpered and pushed back against him.  
  
"Hajime, please," he sobbed.  
  
"Okay, I've got it," Hajime soothed, running his hands up and down Akaashi's hips. With one hand he guided himself to Akaashi's entrance, pressing in with one smooth motion.  
  
A curse flung itself from Hajime's lips when he was fully seated, the vibrator caught between Akaashi's walls and his own cock. He rocked gently, pressing the vibrator back and forth until Akaashi was whimpering. He paused, ignoring Akaashi's pitiful whine.  
  
"Keiji, I'm going to take the other two off now, okay?" he asked. He didn't wait for Akaashi's answer, not sure he was fully capable of giving one. He turned off the toys first, slipping them off one after the other and setting them on the bed. "Jerk him off for me Kou?" he asked. Suga nodded and moved over to sit cross-legged at Akaashi's side. He wasted no time fisting Akaashi's cock and stroking from head to base while he matched his movements on his own cock.  
  
Hajime pulled back once he knew Suga had things handled in front, slamming in again at a fast pace. He was already worked up from all of this, and couldn't begin to imagine how Akaashi felt. Suga matched his pace, twisting his wrist near the head, and Akaashi howled and sobbed and thrashed against the straps holding him down.  
  
"Come on, Keiji," Hajime whispered. "Cum for us, come on baby." He thrusted particularly hard and Akaashi screamed, finally granted his release. The sporradic tightening around Hajime's cock ent him over the edge as well and he came deep inside Akaashi's ass, the vibrator still running between them.  
  
It was Suga who turned the vibrator off, Suga who removed Akaashi's blindfold and the straps, Suga who guided Hajime down onto the bed and then disappeared and returned with a warm cloth to wipe them both down and remove Akaashi's costume. Which was really only fitting, since all this was his fault anyway.  
  
Hajime nodded to himself, sure of his reasoning as he cuddled up to Akaashi's side, pillowing his head on a warm and slender shoulder.  
  
"Okay," Suga said, standing next to the bed. "Your choice. Bath first, or dinner in bed and a movie." Hajime hummed, uncaring.  
  
"What movie?" Akaashi asked.  
  
"Your pick, since you had the worst of it," Suga answered him.  
  
"I vote movie," Hajime mumbled into the skin of Akaashi's neck. "Movie means we don't have to move." Akaashi sighed and pressed his nose into Hajime's hair.  
  
"That sounds good, but only if Koushi gets his ass over here and joins us," he said. Suga huffed.  
  
"You have to eat something," he said.  
  
"Eat later," Hajime argued.  
  
"I'll make Nanohana."  
  
"Eat now," Akaashi said, lumbering his way into an upright position. Hajime mourned the loss of his warmth with a high-pitched whine.  
  
"C'mon, Hajime," Suga scolded. "If you come get some dinner maybe I'll suck you off again after." Hajime stared at him blankly.  
  
"Koushi, you're gonna be the death of me someday," he said. Suga chuckled while Akaashi pecked him on the cheek. Hajime closed his eyes, listening to the others discuss movie options. He drifted off to the sound of Suga murmuring softly from Akaashi's other side.  
  
Really, if these two did end up being the death of him, it wasn't a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
